Jalhalla vs Boolossus
No Rules No Research Only Bloodshed! DBX Groups of Ghostly Guardians Battle to the Un-Death! The dark halls of the Boos' newest conquest were almost completely silent, awaiting the arrival of the Mario Bros. The castle had multiple traps designed to separate the two brothers, making their eventual capture incredibly easy, and giving the King Boo an easy chance to enact his revenge. The only noise that haunted the horrifying halls was the sound of laughter - Boo laughter, as 15 small boos had found a new toy to play with. Juggling this weird, reflective mirror in their hands, they had realised that it could deflect light, and brought it to one of the darker chambers of the castle. Most of the Boos juggled the mirror between them, in a sort of Hot Potato style game, while the others explored the room. Their time would not last forever, however, as the group exploring the room had found a previously hidden chest. As the Boos opened it, they found a large, pig-like mask. Believing they had found something else they could use in their quest against the Mario Bros., the Boos cheered until a group of unknown enemies appeared for the darkness around them. These were the Poes, the original occupants of the castle that the Boos had captured, which were originally left sealed away after Ganon's most recent defeat. Noticing their King's mask in one of the Boos' hands, they charged towards it, causing the ghost to flee and leave the mask behind. Unfortunately, this was the worst move the Boos could have made, as it allowed the Poes to combine into the mask, as a large, grey ghost was formed from the rest of the Poes. This grey mass was Jalhalla - King of the Poes. Realising a fight was about to begin, the Boos flew upward, as Jalhalla cackled, believing that their foes had fled. However, their laughter was interrupted as a giant Boo crashed from the ceiling and into the floor. The Boos had combined into their true form - Boolossus. The newly formed Boo cackled in response, prepared to duel for ownership of the creepy castle, as a pair of red eyes glared from the ceiling above... Let the Creepy Combat Begin! Jalhalla started the fight with a breath of fire, forcing Boolossus to dodge. The Big Boo charged towards Jalhalla, but the King of the Poes bumped him into the air with its belly. Boolossus' impact with the ceiling caused it to crack, as Boolossus fell back to the ground, dazed. Jalhalla then charged Boolossus and knocked it into a wall, causing the Big Boo to disappear. Jalhalla cackled in its apparent victory, only for a louder cackle to drown out its laughter Boolossus: Ghosts... don't... DIE! Can you make it out of here... alive? The Boo's magic began distorting the room into a mosaic pattern of colours, as Jalhalla was confused by its opponents strategy. Boolossus then crashed down from above, knocking the Big Poe onto its back and disarming it of its lantern. Before Jalhalla could get up, Boolossus picked up the King of the Poes and slammed it down onto a spire of rock that materialised from the ground. The attack caused the King of the Poes to split into 15 smaller Poes, who all ran away in fear from the giant Boo. Boolossus began warping the Ghost Dimension to attack Boolossus, summoning lightning to smight the ghosts. Eventually, after 5 Poes were slain, Jalhalla recovered and reformed itself, firing several fireballs from its lantern in revenge. The fireballs were knocked out of the air by lightning bolts, as Boolossus laughed at its opponent's failures, until a blast of fire singed its forehead. Now enraged, Boolossus charged at Jalhalla, only for the King of the Poes to throw it onto another spire and split it apart. The Boos all attempt to fly away from the Poe, but Jalhalla shoots multiple fireballs, killing a few Boos. The Boos stare at the fire breath, briefly mourning their lost allies. They'd done everything together - they built all those Ghost Houses, chilled while playing Mario Kart together, and fought and lost to Luigi together. And now they were gone... Enraged, the Boos let out a ghostly battle cry before rushing Jalhalla in revenge. The sheer force knocks the giant Poe over onto another spike, splitting it apart into the remaining 10 Poes. The ten Poes and twelve Boos all charged at each other, as chaos erupted. One duel involved a Boo and a Poe shoving each other, while a Poe used Jalhalla's lantern to shoot fireballs at some Boos. Another Boo stole the lantern from the Boo and flew into the air, using the lantern to use the power of Fire against the Poes. However, The remaining Poes initiated a dirty trick. Triggering a lever in the wall that turned on a bright spotlight on the Boos, the illusion faded as the room returned to normal while the Boos suffered in the face of their one weakness. Several Boos died, and in fear, the remainder teleported away, as the Poes followed them, carrying their mask with them. Only 3 Boos remained, compared to 6 Poes. After the Poes, who had reformed Jalhalla, broke down the door, they found the remaining 3 Boos, who had formed a very small Boolossus, in the corner, smiling. Jalhalla cackled at the suggestion that its smaller opponent could possibly win as it fired a blast of... fire towards Boolossus. Only for Boolossus to pull out a small object and deflect the fire into the air, landing on top of Jalhalla and burning it. Using the Mirror Shield they had found earlier, Boolossus used its newfound agility to fly above Jalhalla and impale it with the shield's sharp edge, splitting the king into Poes, before killing them all with a concentrated blast of lightning. Jalhalla's mask, shocked at the revelation that its minions had fallen, tried to escape, only for a familiar portal to form around it. The King of the Poes was warped across the Ghost Dimension before coming face to face with a large shredder. The mask attempted to fly away, only for Boolossus to catch it and hurl it into the shredder, destroying the mask and ending the Poe King's undead life. Boolossus teleported away from the Ghost Dimension while cackling, ready to report to King Boo about what happened. K.O. The winner is Boolossus! Category:LukeTime128 Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Ghost themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Super Mario Vs The Legend of Zelda' themed DBXs